


The Beast Within 1/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 1/?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story I posted a couple of years back on my LJ. My Torchwood muse buggered off and the story died. A couple of days ago, I found it, re-read it and the muse was reawakened!! So I've written a couple more chapters and just wanted to repost this over here on my new profile! So sorry for the spam of chapters, if anyone remembers it from LJ then I'm sorry for the long wait and for anyone that reads, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Jack pulled this SUV up at a very nice hotel just outside Cardiff. 

“Bit posh innit?” Owen said, a crooked smile on his face. 

“Yeah well it’s on me.” Jack replied. 

“And by ‘me’ you mean Torchwood.” Ianto cut in.

Jack gave him a look.

“It’s the thought that counts.”

“Right Harkness. I believe that the rounds are on you.” Called Gwen, leading the way into the hotel. 

Jack watched his team walk towards the hotel. His gaze lingered on Ianto. He was looking forward the date they had, he was already making plans, thinking of restaurants. He wanted something more with Ianto and just hoped Ianto felt the same. Of course he was a little peeved, they all were. Jack had abandoned them and yeah it had been hell for him but for them it must have seemed like he had simply left them without a backwards glance, no contact, nothing and they had been left to fend for themselves. He would work for their forgiveness. 

* * * * *

“So does this mean I get an extra day?” Ianto asked Owen in a whisper.

“Yeah, I mean nothing’s gonna happen we’ve gone back in time or whatever. I’d say we’re safe for the night.”

“Your sure?” The concern in Ianto’s voice was evident. Owen gripped his friends shoulder. 

“Yeah, sure as I can be. Not like I’ve ever dealt with this sort of thing before.” He said raising an eyebrow. Ianto smiled at him and helped himself to Owen’s drink.

“Cheeky fucker!” Owen exclaimed, punching playfully on the arm.

“Now now boys, there’s plenty of alcohol in the establishment to go around.” Tosh said leaning on Ianto, her arm round his shoulders. She took another sip of her drink.

“Tosh are you drunk?” Owen asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

“I resent that comment! I am if anything mildly tipsy. More drink bar keep!” She called tottering over to the bar. Ianto and Owen laughed. 

“They look well. You did good.” Jack said patting Gwen lightly on the leg. 

“I had to. Couldn’t let the monkey’s loose without a keeper could I.” She smiled at her friends playful banter. 

“Ianto and Owen seem to be getting on better than ever.”

“Yeah.” There was something in her tone, something Jack couldn’t quite decipher. He looked at her, her gaze was fixed on her three team mates, a smile on her face. 

“Ianto. Has he…been ok?”

She turned to look at him now, her smile turning to a knowing smirk.

“You mean has he coped without you? Has he copped off with anyone else?”

Jack sighed with a smile.

“Should have known I wouldn’t be able to get that past PC Cooper.” 

“Watch it you.” She replied playfully. “And no he hasn’t copped off. He was a bit quiet for a while. He and Owen started going out for beers. He pulled through but he missed you Jack. I could tell.”

Jack swallowed and turned his gaze to Ianto.

“I missed him too.”

* * * * *

Tosh groaned, her head resting on the table top. 

“Oh God.” 

Ianto sneaked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She jumped and groaned louder, clutching her head. 

“I knew you were drunk!” He exclaimed, taking the seat beside her. Owen sniggered from his seat opposite. 

“Now, now play nicely.” Gwen laughed. “Tosh has got a poorly head, lets all be extra kind.”

Owen offered her a mock salute. Gwen glanced around still no sign of Jack. She turned back to Ianto.

“You all set for tonight?” She asked quietly. Owen and Tosh looked at him to, expressions one’s of support.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not the first time we’ve done this. I really think I’m getting the hang of it.”

“That would be amazing. If you had control…” Tosh started. Gwen saw Jack coming.

“Yeah, so what are doing for the rest of the day then?” She cut in, widening her eyes in explanation.

“Well I think that should be down to the good Captain!” Owen said loudly, making Jack smile. “He does, after all, have a lot of making up to do.” Owen winked.

“Yeah I do.” Jack said seriously. “So, today we have fun.”

“Does this involve more alcohol?” Asked Gwen with a laugh as Tosh groaned. “Because I really don’t think Tosh can take it.”

“It can include anything you want.” Jack laughed, he felt happier then he had in ages, back with his team where he belonged. 

* * * * *

They spent most of the day relaxing. It was so rare that they got the time to do nothing. Gwen and Tosh both got facials then dragged Owen in for one and held him down as the laughing beauty therapist applied the face pack and cucumber slices. Gwen took pictures and then laughed as Owen chased her trying to get the phone and delete them. She sent the pictures to all the team and to herself in and email, which made Owen accept defeat. Though he did swear revenge. Gwen pretended to quake in fear, which made her chase him again. 

Ianto seemed to spend most of the day laying down and dosing. Jack sat with him, watching him whilst he dosed. When he was awake they talked. Not about anything big, just small things, everyday things. Movies, music. They swapped tales and laughed. 

Jack couldn’t help but notice that Ianto had beefed up. He looked Ianto over carefully. He was in just his shirt and trousers, sleeves rolled up revealing broad biceps that Jack was sure hadn’t been there before. 

Tosh flopped down with them after a while. She joined in their conversation, sat on the sofa by Ianto‘s feet. She yawned loudly and they swapped positions. Ianto sat up and Tosh stretched out, her feet in Ianto’s lap. She fell asleep and Owen and Gwen joined Ianto and Jack in trying to see how long they could keep tickling her feet before she woke up.

* * * * *

By the time they headed back to Cardiff, the whole team were more relaxed. The closer they got to Cardiff however, the more glances Owen and Ianto shared. Gwen nudged them, they were not being very discreet. 

It was mid afternoon by the time they got back to the Hub, so the team set about their work. Jack wrote a report on the whole John affair whilst the rest of them finished up reports and projects they had been working on before Jack got back. He would have to have look through the reports they had filed over the months he was gone, see what he had abandoned them to. 

The rift was quiet for the remainder of the day so Jack sent them home at half five. He didn’t miss the look that passed between them but he couldn’t interpret it. He watched them leave, he had hoped that Ianto would stay but he left with Owen. Jack sighed. He was alone, again. He went back into his office and started to read those reports. 

* * * * * 

“What do we do know?” Ianto asked.

“We wait. Sneak back in.” Owen said. 

“Jack will notice us. I mean if the alarms don’t give us away first he’ll still notice. This is Jack we’re talking about.” Tosh pointed out. 

“We could just tell him.” Suggested Gwen.

“No.” Ianto’s reply was quick. “Not yet. We see if I’ve got it under control, then we tell him. We’ve worked too hard on this to have Jack…”

“Jack what?” Gwen looked at Ianto inquiringly. Ianto sighed.

“I’m just not ready to tell him ok?”

“Ok. So what’s the plan?” Tosh looked at Owen.

“Go home, get something to eat or whatever and we meet back here at eight.”

The others nodded at Owen’s words and then left.

* * * * *

Jack was restless. He couldn’t stop thinking about Ianto. How muscled he had got, how easily they had talked. His mind also kept wandering to the team. There was something going on, he didn’t know what, but he was going to find out.

He decided he needed a walk, maybe a rooftop. Gazing over the city always helped him relax and think. He glanced at the clock, 7:45. He could go for a walk, maybe grab something to eat and then he’d come back and try reading these damn reports again. 

* * * * *

Ianto got there early. He always did. He had changed into jeans and an old t-shirt. He watched as Jack emerged from the Hub and set off, no doubt heading to one of his many favourite roof tops in the city. Ianto could hardly believe how luck they had gotten. When the others arrived he told them about Jack and led the way into the Hub. They headed down into the formally unused room they had modified for their needs. On one side was a cell similar to the one’s the used for aliens they we’re holding but it was stronger. The other side held two computers. Ianto made his way to the cell, let himself in and let the door shut behind him. Gwen smiled at him as she checked the door and the automatic lock. He smiled back at her. Owen and Tosh took up position behind the computers and began to tap away setting up the programmes they needed. Gwen talked to Ianto, helping him relax. He smiled, knowing what she was doing. He felt the first twinge and grimaced. Gwen motioned to Owen and Tosh, it was almost time.

* * * * *

Jack was running back to the Hub. He had just seen Gwen drive past him towards to Hub. He had tried phoning but her phone was off. All of their phones were off. He was running as fast as he could but it was almost 8:10 by the time he reached the Hub. He ran in and found an empty Hub. He fought to catch his breath, thinking maybe he had over reacted. Then he caught sight of someone entering one of the lower level rooms on the CCTV. The room hadn’t been used in years. Jack checked his gun at his hip and made his way down to the room, cautiously.

* * * * * 

“He’s BP’s on the rise but nothing more than usual. Heat rate way up, but to be honest not as much as last time.” Owen rattled off. 

“Does this mean he has more control?” Gwen asked.

“Maybe.”

“I’m recording now.” Tosh informed her and Gwen took a step back. Ianto stood with his back to them, hands leaning on the wall. Gwen couldn’t get used to this, it made her want to cry every time. She was startled as the door swung open and Jack entered. 

Jack looked around the room.

“What the hell?” His eyes fixed on Ianto in the cell. “What’s going on?” He demanded. 

“Here we go.” Owen yelled, ignoring Jack. Tosh was tapping away at her keyboard frantically. Gwen looked to Jack.

“He wasn’t ready to tell you yet.” Gwen tried to explain, Jack looked at her confused. 

Ianto let out a roar of pain that made Jack try and run forward but Gwen and Owen stopped him.

“Yan? Ianto?”

“Just wait Jack.” Owen cried. 

Jack stopped, watching in horror as Ianto’s roar filled the room, a primal roar of pain. Ianto doubled over.


End file.
